Fighting
by Kafira-chan
Summary: Chekov is tired of being pushed around so he decides its time to learn how to fight. Captain Kirk asks Sulu to teach him. Feelings come out. Chekov/Sulu slash. Major Fluff


_**~My first Chekov/Sulu story. I hope you enjoy. Please R and R~**_

Pavel Chekov was used to being an outcast wherever he was because of his age and his intelligence. People looked down at him or questioned his abilities because of his age. I sighed as I sat down on my bed after my shift on the bridge. I was tired, both emotionally and physically. I had been trying to help Scotty fix the teleporter yet everything I suggested or did was wrong in his eyes.

I flopped back on my bed and covered my eyes with a tired hand. I at least got some respect from the people who mattered to me like the captain, CMO McCoy, Spock, and most importantly Sulu. I gave a weak chuckle as I thought about how Sulu always seemed to come to my rescue. When I questioned Scotty today he ended up getting peeved and yelling at me, coming after me with a wrench. Sulu just happened to be coming by to check on me at that moment. Scotty ended up needing to go to the medical bay after Sulu was done with him.

I rolled over to bury my head in my pillow. I had to do something to stop this, I couldn't rely on Sulu rescuing my all the time. He had to be getting tired of it. I wasn't his responsibility, I was just a kid he felt like he should look after I supposed. It made me feel horrible because I wanted to be so much more than that. I didn't think that would be possible if I had to be rescued all the time by him.

With that I decided I had to change something. In the morning I would ask the captain to teach me how to fight or to find me a teacher. After I made that decision I was able to relax and finally fall asleep.

The morning found me excited to talk to the captain and start making changes. If I was hoping the changes would impress Sulu no one needed to know. And that was exactly what I was hoping. I found the captain quickly on the bridge and asked him if I could talk to him privately.

Once we were alone in the hallway I shifted nervously as Captain Kirk looked at me. "Kaptain, may I ask you a favor?" When he nodded I continued. "I vould like to learn how to fight." He didn't even look surprised.

"Tired of people pushing you around?" He asked with a smile before looking thoughtful. "I won't be able to do it, at least not any time soon. The best fighter and the one with the most available time would be Sulu." I felt my stomach flip nervously at the thought of Sulu teaching me but I needed to be taught.

"That vould vork. Vill you ask him for me?" I asked nervously, shifting slightly. Captain Kirk just smiled and patted my shoulder as he walked by. I took that as a yes. I smiled as I walked back onto the bridge.

After we got off shift Sulu approached me. "The captain told me you wanted to learn how to fight and he thinks I should teach you. I think we should begin tonight if that works for you." He stood in front of me as I shifted nervously, looking at me with a fond smile.

"That vould be amazing. Thank you for doing this." I said excitedly. Sulu chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, meet me in the gym in an hour." He told me before he started towards his room. I let an excited grin spread across my face as soon as he was out of sight. I couldn't believe I was not only learning how to defend myself but that Sulu was going to be my teacher.

I showed up early for my fighting lesson, dressed in fighting gear. I was only a few minutes early though and Sulu was already there stretching.

"You're early Chekov. I'm glad though. I'd like you to be able to defend yourself." Sulu said as soon as he saw me. I felt my heart sink a little at the fact he was tired of defending me. I didn't like being the 'damsel in distress' but I liked thinking that the reason he always came to my rescue was because he had feelings for me.

"Thank you again for doing this for me." I said as I started stretching. I didn't notice Sulu watching me as I stretched with a certain heat in his eyes.

"Its my pleasure." He muttered as he watched me.

Once we were both stretched and ready to go we squared off and he started teaching. He taught me a few defensive and offensive moves to use in a fight. The first thing he taught me was blocks and deflective moves. Once he decided I had those down well enough he taught me punches.

We practiced those for two hours before calling it a day. I was panting, sweaty and worn out but happy to finally be learning. I was also happy that I had managed to make Sulu proud of me during the lesson. That turned out to be a big motivator for me, making Sulu proud.

"You did amazing for this being your first lesson. You will be a pro in no time Pavel." Sulu said, smiling proudly as he sat down beside me. My stomach flipped and my heart started beating faster when he used my first name.

"Well I have an amazing teacher and I have to learn so I stop needing to be rescued." I muttered with a smile, feeling myself blush.

Sulu looked at me in surprise. "Is that why you are doing this? Because you are tired of being rescued?" He asked, looking at me seriously.

I looked down at my hands, twining my fingers together. "I figured you must be tired of rescuing me all the time. If I can defend myself then there vould be no need and maybe people would stop… you know." I muttered timidly. I didn't want to upset him.

I didn't expect what happened next. Sulu stood up suddenly and started pacing. "You think I'm tired of rescuing you? I would never get tired of that because I will always be there when you need me. It wouldn't matter to me if you could defend yourself I would still try to be there to rescue you." He said in an almost angry tone.

I flinched away from him, not afraid he would hit me but afraid I had upset him. That was something I didn't want to do. He noticed my flinch and his expression flickered from frustration to hurt. "You know I would never hurt you right Pavel?" He kneeled in front of me so he was looking up into my face.

I looked down at him and gave him a small smile. "Of course I know that. I didn't mean to make you angry. That was not my attention. I just wanted to be less of a burden to you." I muttered before looking down at my hands again.

I jumped a little when he put his hand over mine, causing me to look up at him. "You are not a burden. You are the smartest, kindest, most amazing person I have ever met and I feel honored that I am able to help you in any way. You might think you are a burden because of your age but you are not, especially to me. I care about you so much Pavel. I could never see you as a burden." Sulu stated honestly, reaching up to cup my face with his other hand.

I stared at him in shock before smiling brightly at him. "You really think that Sulu? You really don't think I'm a burden? You care about me?" I couldn't help the uncertainty in my voice.

Sulu looked up at me with such a serious look before kissing me gently. "Yes. I meant every word of that. I really care about you and, if you let me, I would be honored if you would be my boyfriend."

I felt my heart swell with happiness before leaping forward to wrap my arms around his neck. "Yes! I would love to! I would love to be your boyfriend." I couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across my face.

Sulu wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him as he kissed me again. I returned the kiss with equal energy, holding myself close to him. He paused and whispered against my lips "But I will still teach you how to fight."


End file.
